


I Didn't Hate It

by Headphone_Love



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, Cute Ending, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Fluffy, Jealousy, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, Kageyama started it, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, One Night Stands, awkward moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: After a successful matchmaking attempt, the drunken freak duo somehow manage to get themselves back to the hotel.How they deal with what happens the day after is a different story.--Kageyama could see him tense, their eyes meeting a few moments later. The room was silent, Kageyama’s wide eyes meeting Hinata’s processing ones. When he saw the drowsiness disappear, he raised his hands to try and calm his friend.“Hin—”“BAK-KA-YOU—”





	I Didn't Hate It

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is not meant to promote drunken sex! It is a pretty dangerous thing to do, actually, so always practice being safe and protected. Also, make sure you are with friends so that someone can watch over you should anything happen.  
> Onto the story!

Hinata stumbled a bit as Kageyama held onto him, not doing all that much better himself. Hinata giggled, the two men slamming into a nearby wall, Hinata whimpered before laughter poured from his lips. Kageyama watched the other’s changing emotions, leaning his forehead against Hinata’s shoulder to try and stop the spinning. It didn’t work, but he had to admit Hinata smelled rather nice.

“I can’t believe...that we got them together,” Hinata breathed as Kageyama took a moment to process the words. He lifted his head, though he was met with Hinata’s neck. How had he never noticed how pale the ball of sunshine was? He could feel the shorter male shudder against him, eyes growing a bit wide at the reaction.

“Kageyaaaaaaama~” Hinata whined, pushing him away weakly so he could look at him in the eye...or attempt to.

“Yeah,” Kageyama murmured in response, trying to pick out which Hinata in his line of vision was the real one and which was the drunken illusion.

“Tsukishima...better fucking love us,” Hinata declared grabbing Kageyama’s head and making him nod along with him. He pushed Kageyama, the other stumbling back as his arms left the wall where he had caged his middle blocker in.

“Kageyama, you aren’t spposed’ to fall, you have to use your legs,” he teased as he grabbed his arm and pulled him along. When they reached the hotel room that they had gotten—they were visiting, not residents in this town—Hinata fumbled with the key as Kageyama held onto him from behind.  His chin rested on the ginger’s shoulder, hands around his waist as tightly as he could manage.

When Hinata opened the door, his lips parted in surprise as he turned to look over his shoulder at the setter. “I think I am sobering up,” the ginger concluded, though the slurring of his words provided evidence against the claim. Kageyama was too far gone to even argue, and before he knew it they were in the hotel room with shots in front of them.

“On...three!” Hinata declared as he lifted his shot, spilling it but just laughing at the action. Kageyama lifted his own, the familiar clink of glasses ringing in his ears before the shot was passed his lips and down his throat. He cringed.

Vodka.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Kageyama hissed as he wiped his mouth, the contents swirling in his stomach. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to burp or puke, possibly both. He had never been this far gone before, at least as far as he remembered.

He looked up once he was composed and saw Hinata’s head being thrown back, his neck stretched and causing Kageyama’s heart to pound in his drunken chest. The clinking of a glass against the table startled him out of his daze as Hinata leaned forward again, eyes opening as his lips spread into a grin.

“Catch up, BAKA-geyamayama, It is _your_ birthday!” Hinata whispered, the setter biting his lip at the sight. “I’ll even do it with you so you aren’t alone,” he offered. Without a word, he filled his glass—rather messily—and held out the bottle to the setter. Kageyama did as told, the logical part of his mind that kept him at bay telling him it was a bad idea, but the drunken part of him unable to refuse the ginger who was giggling across from him.

Kageyama's head lifted as he knocked the drink back, wincing as he leaned forward to cover his mouth. It was worse the second time, but Hinata seemed fine.

He wouldn’t be outdone, even in this scenario.

Memories of the club flooded back as he smirked, chuckling silently to himself as he recalled the drinks they had choked down already. Neither admitted to losing over there either, though the bartender had gotten a rather large tip for the trouble.

Hinata caught his attention once again as he began to sway, hands in the air and back to the setter.

Kageyama swallowed hard as he watched, wondering what the hell he was doing. “Shou.”

Hinata seemed surprised at the name and looked over his shoulder, eyes lidded and cheeks red. “Tobio,” he replied, a grin on his lips. The setter stood and walked towards him with a small smirk of his own.

“What are you doing?” Kageyama murmured as he shoved his face into the other’s hair, hands resting on his hips.”You look like an idiot,” he stated as Hinata gasped, hitting the other on the chest. He lost his balance, though the two stumbled together before regaining it.

“Dancing! I didn’t get to do it at the club cause I was too embarrassed,” Hinata said with a pout. “It looked like so much fun though, so I want to now,” he breathed out, wrapping his arms around Kageyama’s neck. Kageyama could feel his breath and swallowed hard.

“I don’t dance.”

“That sounds like quitter talk,” Hinata teased, his left hand playing with the hair at the nape of Kageyama’s neck. Kageyama hummed at the feeling and moved to rest his forehead against Hinata’s, eyes closed. “Come ooooooooooooon~” Hinata whispered, pouting as the other let a small laugh slip through his lips. Hinata’s eyes went wide as he watched Kageyama, going silent until the setter opened his eyes.

“What?” Kageyama mumbled as Hinata brought his right hand to touch Kageyama’s lips gently.

“You laughed,” Hinata stated in wonderment. “Is there a button for that?” he asked as Kageyama shoved him away weakly, trying to glare but only managing a stare at the fellow drunken man.

“I can laugh, dammit. You just aren’t funny.”

“I totally am funny. _Sh_ uper funny!” the ginger argued, moving back so he could hold onto the other’s shirt for balance. His face was flushed and his freckles were a bit more prominent to Kageyama, though he couldn’t focus on them as well as before. Kageyama squinted to get a better focus on his teammate.

“What?” Hinata asked as Kageyama snorted.

“You are in my face, idiot.”

“Am not..you are in _my_ face.”

“Get your cute face away,” Kageyama said without thinking as Hinata grinned.

“I'm cute?” he replied as he moved so his forehead was rested against Kageyama's again. “How about now?”

“Still cute, but too fucking close,” the setter said with a slight smile. 

Hinata giggled as he raised a hand to run it through Kageyama’s hair. “You're smiling again. That's cute too.”

“Shut up with your fucking cute,” Kageyama muttered.

“If it's so cute you should do something about it,” Hinata challenged, hand leaving the other’s hair as Kageyama offered a noise when the action ceased. Hinata seemed surprised and burst into laughter, backing away only to stumble onto the floor, lying on his back as he gasped. Kageyama, in his attempt to stop him from falling, stumbled on to the shorter male.

The two groaned in pain until Hinata giggled breathlessly. “You are heavy,” he murmured.

Kageyama eyed him, moving to lean on his arm. He looked down at the ginger, watching every movement as closely as a drunk person could. “Oi.”

Hinata opened his eyes, his laughter continuing to occur small giggles. Kageyama leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips, head spinning for a completely different reason now. Hinata’s laughter stopped as he watched the setter for a moment. “You kissed me,” he said with an unreadable expression.

Kageyama nodded his head, nose brushing against Hinata’s. “I did. Problem?”

Hinata shook his head before gripping his shirt and pulling him in for another one. Kageyama shifted, one leg between Hinata’s as his free hand rested on his middle blocker’s stomach. It played with the fabric that covered it, scrunching it between his fingers.

It started softly, with Hinata’s airy gasps intoxicating the setter whenever they took a breather. He felt a sharp pain in his lip, pulling away with a glare as Hinata licked his own lips. The ginger stared expectantly, lips parted as he caught his breath. Who was the setter to deny the fiery male below him?

Their lips met in a crash, it almost bruising. Neither complained, Hinata’s hands moving into his hair again and tugging whenever he felt Kageyama’s hand brush against his bare hip. Hinata breathed out a small whine that forced a growl from the setter’s throat. Kageyama broke the kiss to move down Hinata’s neck, earning gasps and calls of his name whenever he bit down on the skin.

“K-ah!”

He pulled away, watching the ginger intently. Hinata looked up at him with a flushed expression. Kageyama leaned forward and kissed him again, Hinata pressing against him without any hesitation. Kageyama swore he heard Hinata say something, only stopping his actions when the other pulled away from the kiss and stood. He wobbled, but grabbed the setter’s hand and pulled him up. Kageyama wasn’t sure where they were going but followed the ginger down the hall. He hugged him tightly from behind, teeth nipping at his neck.

The middle blocker’s whimpers echoed in his ears.

* * *

Kageyama winced when he tried to lift his head, groaning at the hangover that hit him. He knew he shouldn’t have agreed to go to the club for his birthday. He hated clubs and the idea of being seen in one made him cringe. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and slowly sat up, rubbing his head with a hiss. Sunlight and hangovers were not a good combination. He took in a deep breath and stretched out his bones, wondering why he felt much lighter than usual. He heard that alcohol was meant to make you sleep better, though he hadn’t believed it.

It was at this time he noticed shifting beside him. He froze, his mind immediately going through the possibilities.

It wasn’t a murderer, as they would have killed him in his sleep.

Couldn’t be a girl, he would have smelled perfume or something as soon as he woke on the sheets.

Swallowing, he looked over and blinked.

“Dumbass?” he muttered, not completely concerned considering he and Hinata shared beds for training camps and at their own apartment. What concerned him were the markings that littered his neck and the fact that both of them were shirtless. Kageyama lifted his blanket, eyes wide as he realized they were much more than just shirtless. “Shit,” he whispered as Hinata breathed in and stretched, a small whine leaving his lips as he clutched his head.

“Ow ow ow,” he mumbled, voice a bit deeper than Kageyama was used to. Hinata opened his eyes, moving to swing his legs around so his feet touched the floor. When he sat a gasp left his lips as his body shook. He hunched over as he placed a hand on his lower back. “Huh?” he questioned, turning to look at his back and realizing he wasn’t alone in the room. Kageyama could see him tense, their eyes meeting a few moments later. The room was silent, Kageyama’s wide eyes meeting Hinata’s processing ones. When he saw the drowsiness disappear, he raised his hands to try and calm his friend.

“Hin—”

“BAK-KA-YOU—” Hinata gasped as he fell off the bed, a cry leaving his lips as Kageyama cursed and stood. The blanket was forgotten as the setter rushed to help Hinata up.

“God damnit, calm down!”

“Kageyama, you are naked!”

“So are you!”

“I didn’t see anything! I swear I didn’t see anything!”

“Hinata, shut up!”

“You are being louder than me so you shut up!”

“Stop being a child, dumbass!”

“Let go of me! Kageyama stop that!”

“Let me help you up before you hurt yourself more!”

“NO.”

* * *

The two sat in the hotel living room, Hinata as red as a tomato and Kageyama rubbing his temples. The Vodka from last night was still out, shot glasses on the ground. Kageyama was trying to recall the events, but having a hard time doing so.

“D-did we…?” Hinata asked hesitantly.

Kageyama cleared his throat. “Seems that way,” he replied, Hinata hiding his face behind his hands and letting out an embarrassed whine.

“I am so sorry, Bakageyama!” he whispered in horror, not having enough strength to yell it out.

Kageyama stared at him in confusion. “Why are you sorry?”

“Because I was the one who told you to loosen up and then we got competitive like we always fucking do…” he rambled, Kageyama wondering if Hinata forgot all the details. While Kageyama didn’t remember them...you know…’night together’...he did recall him and Hinata being in the living room together.

A few shots of vodka…

_Fucking cute..._

A kiss from the setter himself…

From what pieces he could recall, it seemed like it was more an equal blame situation than either of them.

“Let’s split the blame,” Kageyama offered, Hinata peeking from behind his hands.

“Split it?” he asked as Kageyama nodded, clearing his throat.

“You got us to drink a lot, but I believe I was the one to kiss you first,” Kageyama admitted coolly, Hinata squinted his eyes as he tried hard to remember. He failed, only succeeding in making his headache overall worse. He whimpered, mumbling under his breath about how he would never drink again because it caused him to do things that were inappropriate.

Kageyama watched in amusement. “Did you hate it?” he questioned as Hinata stopped talking to himself.

“Pardon?”

“Does the idea of us doing that make you upset?”

Hinata pondered the questioned, looking down at his sweatpants. “N-no. Not upset. Just...nervous. I can’t remember it” he explained, fingers picking at a loose string in his shirt. “I...didn’t hate it.”

Kageyama nodded, accepting the answer as he stood, lifting Hinata easily in his arms. The shorter male squeaked. His eyes were glued to Kageyama’s, the setter looking away first to take Hinata back to the bedroom. “You should rest. I guess we went overboard if it hurts that badly.”

“But…”

“But?”

Hinata swallowed hard. “This won’t make things weird, will it?” he asked softly, the tone startling the setter and causing his breath to hitch. When he composed himself, he let out a deep breath. The idiot thought he would let this of all things mess with their friendship?

“Of course not. We have the Olympics to go to...don’t we?”

Hinata smiled brightly, wrapping his arms tightly around Kageyama’s neck and nodded.

“Right!”

* * *

“You and Hinata?” Sugawara said in shock as the dark-haired setter nodded. The aroma of his coffee swirled around him as he drank it gratefully. “How did that even happen?” the white-haired male questioned, Kageyama shrugging.

“We were both drunk off our asses,” the taller said, wondering why he would ask something so obvious. Sugawara frowned.

“I meant how did you manage to…nevermind. Is he okay? I mean, he isn’t hurt is he?”

Kageyama shook his head, relieved that if he had to have a one night stand, it was with Hinata of all people. His partner in crime was not one to let much bother him, though Kageyama had taken precautions the few days after to make sure that the ginger was actually okay. “He is fine. He was just worried it would be all weird between us. I told him to stop being an idiot.”

Sugawara’s shoulders relaxed as he chuckled, shaking his head and picking up his cup of tea. “Definitely not awkward, though have you guys spoken about it since it happened?” he asked.

Kageyama took a moment to think, frowning. “Not really...we talked about it the morning after and haven’t mentioned it at all since.”

Sugawara hummed as he took a sip of his drink and let out a soft breath. He looked as if he was thinking about something, Kageyama raising a brow and tapping his fingers against the table.

“Question?”

Sugawara nodded and bit his lip, growing a bit red in the face. Kageyama had never seen his mentor so flustered, curiosity growing in his chest.

“Was it...you know...his first time?”

The questioned floored the younger setter into nearly dropping his coffee cup. With wide eyes, he paled as he gazed at him. Sugawara waved his hands, motioning for Kageyama to forget that he had even brought it up.

“It probably wasn’t! I was just concerned because maybe that was one of the reasons he felt so much pain and was so concerned! But Hinata is already 20, he probably had if he has dated at university like you said!” he assured with a laugh as Kageyama went from nearly dropping the cup to gripping it tightly. His face grew stoic.

For some reason, the idea of Hinata having done it already bothered him more than he thought it would.

* * *

“I was thinking we could use these lights for the tree,” Hinata suggested with a smile as Kageyama nodded absentmindedly. “I think it was nice of Daichi to invite everyone for fake Christmas,” he said with a smile. “It was shame everyone was so hungover from your birthday to celebrate it properly.” he teased with a hand over his mouth as Kageyama glared.

“You little…” he began until the ginger laughed and waved a hand.

“Only teasing you, Bakageyama,” he assured. “Or am I?” he added as Kageyama stood, charging towards him as Hinata gasped and avoided him, laughing as he held onto the lights.

“Get back here!” Kageyama shouted as Hinata stuck his tongue out and shook his head.

“Gotta catch up, Bakageyama!” he challenged, though paused when he heard a thump and a groan. He turned to see Kageyama on the ground, having gotten part of the lights stuck around his ankle. He snickered and walked over, helping him unwrap it from himself.

“I said to catch up, not fall over,” he whispered as he tried to hold in his amusement. Kageyama perked, eyeing the other as he untied the decoration.

_Catch up, BAKA-geyamayama, It is your birthday!_

A flush grew over his face immediately as he remembered drunken Hinata’s expression at the time. When he blinked, he was met with the real-time Hinata eyeing him in concern.

“Ah..I didn’t mean to upset you, Kageyama. So stop making that face, okay? I won’t play around anymore,” HInata promised, finishing off the knot and releasing the setter from the lights.

“I..I am not angry,” Kageyama assured.Hinata’s body visibly relaxed.

Hinata’s body visibly relaxed. “Then are you feeling sick? Your face is all red,” he pointed out, brushing his hair from his forehead to place his hand against it. He switched off hands, pressing one to his own forehead and sticking out his lip while thinking. “You don’t feel feverish...maybe we should postpone practice for the day?” he asked.

Kageyama looked at Hinata like he was an alien, “You are willing to postpone practice?” he asked, something bubbling up in his chest as he watched Hinata rub the back of his neck.

“You said yourself that practicing while sick was stupid...plus if you get worse you’d be all whiny," he began. Kageyama breathed out about to respond until Hinata continued. “But I also wouldn’t want you to get sicker, cause then that would be another thing that would be my fault,” he said, eyes on the lights that rested on his lap. “So rest. I won’t die if we take a day off.”

Kageyama frowned deeply and felt the awkwardness filling the room again. He huffed and gripped Hinata’s hair, squeezing as the ginger whined.

“Ow ow ow ow!”

“Since when have you been the cause of anything? I told you we were both at fault for that night and it wasn’t as if it was a completely awful situation!”

The two players tensed at the confession, eyeing each other. Hinata’s hand loosened around Kageyama’s wrist, the setter’s hand letting go of his hair. Cursing, Kageyama decided that since part of it came out, he might as well finish it off. “I already told you that if you didn’t hate it and I didn’t hate it, that there didn’t need to be any guilt. It happened, and neither one of us are hurt,” he assured.

Hinata nodded his head in response. His hand let go of his wrist but grabbing his hand instead to help the other off the floor. “Sorry,” he mumbled, fiddling with his sleeves. Kageyama looked down at him with a neutral expression, sighing as he shoved him gently.

“Stop saying that. You have nothing to be sorry about,” Kageyama muttered, Hinata smiling a bit at the setter’s behavior.

“You are acting a lot nicer lately. You didn’t catch feelings for me, did you?”

Kageyama’s face flushed from his ears to his neck.

“Dumbass!”

“Ow owowowowow okay sorry, sorry!”

* * *

 The Not-Actually-Christmas party seemed to be going well, the entire team being able to show up as well as some of their old rivals. Oikawa, of course, wasn’t one to turn down invitations, asking everyone how they had been and how they were feeling about being second years in college. Kageyama avoided him like that plague while Hinata spoke rather enthusiastically, mentioning how their new team wasn’t anything like Karasuno, but that they worked well together.

Oikawa cooed, ruffling the ginger’s hair as he turned to Iwaizumi.

“They grow up so fast, Iwa-chan.”

He earned a look from the other and a kiss on the cheek, startling the group around them. It was the first time that they had seen Iwaizumi respond with something other than “Shittykawa”.

“Oi, Hinata, want a drink?” Tanaka called, holding up a cup. Kageyama watched the ginger turned a bit paler, hand on his stomach as he waved a hand.

“No thanks, I am still recovering from this one’s birthday,” Hinata joked, though he agreed to a wine cooler. Kageyama nudged him.

“Don’t blame me for your alcohol intolerance,” Kageyama muttered. Hinata stuck his tongue out and took a sip of his wine cooler, eyes lighting up.

“You should try this, it actually tastes like strawberries!”

Kageyama took it and eyed it for a moment. Bringing it to his lips, he took a sip and hummed. It actually did mimic the taste well, though the slight bitterness after it went down was enough to turn him away. He wasn’t a fan of fruity drinks like his teammate. They mixed in his stomach and made him prone to revisiting the drinks all at once. 

Hinata drank it easily, seeming to go around the room to everyone to catch up. There were a few people that Kageyama didn’t recognize, assuming they were friends of Daichi and Sugawara. The pair had a large circle of friends, though Kageyama assumed most were here for Sugawara.

“Heard your royal subject gave you a pretty decent birthday gift, King.”

Kageyama turned to see Tsukishima standing beside him with the same drink Hinata had been drinking in his hand. Rather than getting angry at the title—he had gotten over it years ago and it had become his name to the older male—he flushed at the statement. “What do you mean?”

Tsukishima smirked. “It is kind of obvious something was bound to happen. Though by your expression I suppose I assumed correctly.”

Kageyama swallowed hard.

“Though I suppose I owe you and shrimpy a thank you. If you two hadn’t gotten drunk off your asses, Yamaguchi and I wouldn’t have…” he paused, shaking his head as if realizing it was not something he could say. “Either way, thanks, I guess. Don’t expect another one though. It is a one-time thing.”

As he walked off, Kageyama let out a breath and ran a hand through his hair. He needed to keep his composure better. Not that most people were as scheming as Tsukishima, but if he got worked up over that, it would make it more obvious that he and Hinata had…

Kageyama frowned.

Why would it be a bad thing if people knew?

“Oi, Tobio-chan~”

The setter snapped from his thoughts, glaring at the elder male.

“Oh, that is a face…” Oikawa mumbled, leaning against the wall beside Kageyama. “So how have you been? Not too well I hope” he joked as Kageyama shrugged.

“Focusing on the team.”

Oikawa nodded, a smirk forming on his lips. "Some more than others, I have heard..." he said as Kageyama tensed. The elder waved a hand dismissively. “Anyway, this has had a good turnout considering that your birthday caused this last minute Christmas party,” he reminded as the setter groaned.

“I am not the one who told everyone to get wasted. Their hangovers are their own.”

“Now now, Tobio-chan, I was only joking. No need to get your underwear in a bunch.” he scolded. “Chibi-chan seems to be doing well too. You taking care of him?”

Kageyama let out a breath. “Am I meant to take care of him? He is an adult, isn’t he?”

“Sure, that doesn’t mean you can’t watch over him. Just because he is an adult doesn’t mean he thinks like one,” Oikawa reminded. Kageyama raised a brow, wondering where the older setter was going with this conversation.

“Do you know something?”

Oikawa grinned. “Ah, caught. You are as sharp as ever,” he said with a sigh. “Though not sharp enough to notice that one of Daichi’s friends has been talking up Hinata since you have gotten here.”

The younger male immediately looked around the room, seeing Hinata dancing shyly with some random. He cleared his throat. He returned his gaze to Oikawa and smirked. “Is Hinata not allowed to talk to other people?”

Oikawa clicked his tongue, ruffling Kageyama’s hair until his hand was slapped away. “Oh, naive little Tobio. I am sure that the last thing on a college guy's mind is talking. You were always a bit on the slow side, so it would make sense you don’t see it.”

Kageyama frowned. “Who would hit on the dumbass? He is…”

“Cute as a button? Easy to talk to? Yeah, I agree. If he wasn’t taken by you and if I didn’t have Iwa-chan I would probably take a chance myself. He is definitely your type more than my own,” Oikawa hummed, sighing as if he was missing out. Kageyama gritted his teeth, glaring at the setter until he moved through the crowd.

Oikawa didn’t know what he was talking about. Hinata hadn’t even made any signs that he was interested in the random, so why would Oikawa try to convince him otherwise? Hinata wasn’t focused on that, his mind on volleyball and school.

And the Olympics.

‘And me?’ Kageyama wondered, moving to look to where Hinata had been only to see him and the guy gone. His heart dropped. His eyes scanned the party, seeing nothing but drunken dancers, Nishinoya and Tanaka with their shirts off, and Sugawara laughing on Daichi’s lap.

“You okay, Kags?”

He turned to see Yamaguchi with two cups in his hands, no doubt one being for the blond Kageyama had run into earlier.

“Uh...yeah, have you seen Hinata?”

The brunette thought about it for a moment. “I thought I saw him go outside to the porch with someone, but I didn’t recognize him,” he said with a nod. “Maybe try there?”

“Thanks,” the setter muttered quickly, moving to the door as the brunette watched him curiously.

The air that hit him when he pulled the door open was shocking, the winter season not his favorite but not unwelcome either. His blue eyes searched for the ginger, catching sight of orange hair easily in the darkness of the porch.

Leave it to Daichi to have a broken porch light the one time it would have been useful.

“You are insanely cute, you know. I was surprised to see you here alone.”

Kageyama’s eyes narrowed when he heard his middle blocker’s voice—the flustered laughter a dead give away to it being him. He moved towards the side of the house where he figured they’d be, peeking from around a wall.

“N-not really. I am here with some friends...and my roommate! His name is Kageyama and he is pretty cool. I think you’d like him,” Hinata offered, Kageyama holding back a scoff. He didn’t want random-no face guy to like him.

“Enough about that roommate of yours, why not let me know about yourself?”

Hinata visibly swallowed, looking down off the porch and thinking. “Uh, I play volleyball”

The male chuckled. “I figured. Daichi talked about someone on his team with orange hair. It is hard to miss.”

When he ran his fingers through Hinata’s hair, Kageyama gripped the wall tightly.

“Besides, it is obvious just by staring at you that you are an athlete…” the stranger murmured, looking at Hinata up and down. It made the setter sick.

“Ah...thanks. And it is nice to hear that he talks about me.”

Hinata shifted, looking a bit uncomfortable from Kageyama’s viewpoint. He only ever grew quiet when he wanted to escape a situation. Maybe Kageyama should…

“You know, I was wondering if you’d want to hang out some other time. Meet up for a movie maybe?”

Kageyama’s jaw dropped.

“Uh, I would but I don’t think I would have the time between practice and school…” Hinata said with a laugh.

The guy leaned closer. “Anyway, I could convince you otherwise?”

‘He said no,’ Kageyama hissed in his mind. He seriously hated this guy.

“We should head back inside! They might be wondering where we went if we are gone long,” Hinata reminded, though the guy grabbed his arm to stop him.

“Do you just not like me?”

“No!”

‘Idiot’ Kageyama thought.

“I mean, I don’t like you like that, sorry,” Hinata said with a bow. The male sighed, chuckling and shrugging.

The male sighed, chuckling and shrugging. “Can’t blame a guy for trying. Whoever you have stuck in your head is a lucky person.”

Hinata stuttered, face turning red, whether from the cold or from embarrassment Kageyama couldn’t tell. “I-I don’t have anyone in my head,” he argued. 

The dark haired male raised a brow. “Ah, young love. It must be nice, so who are they? Girl or guy?”

Kageyama was surprised when Hinata settled back against the porch railing, biting his lip.

“Guy.”

“Is it your roommate?”

Hinata tensed and shook his head vigorously. “N-No, I mean, well, I am not...entirely sure.”

This was bad. Kageyama wasn’t mean to hear this. He was meant to watch until he knew Hinata was no longer in any danger with the stranger. This...was something that was too personal for him to witness. He stepped back, cursing when he slipped on what seemed to be some kind of drink, crashing and landing on his back.

“What was that?” Hinata’s voice rang out as he tried to stand only to come face to face with the two he had been spying on.

“B-Bakageyama?!”

The setter cleared his throat, brushing himself off.

“Uh..hi.”

* * *

As Kageyama and Hinata moved to the guest room they would be sleeping in for the night, Hinata was fuming. The setter hadn’t looked at him since he was caught eavesdropping.

When the door shut behind them, Hinata let out a deep breath. “How _dare_ you,” he hissed in disbelief, neck red. “Not only did you embarrass me in front of Alex, but you tried to play it off as if you hadn’t been there the entire time? You lied to me?”

“I hadn’t meant to listen in,” Kageyama defended, anger pooling in his stomach at learning the name of the random guy. Hinata let out a sarcastic laugh and placed his hands on his hips.

“So you just decided to sit on the porch in the freezing cold?” Hinata challenged.

“Like you weren’t standing with Alex in the cold doing the exact same thing? Why would it be so odd that I would?”

“You hate the cold! You complain whenever it drops below a certain temperature!”

Kageyama had to admit he was caught there. He rolled his shoulders to calm down. “Okay, so I walked out there of my own accord.”

Hinata muttered an “obviously” under his breath as he began to pace. “I just can’t believe you had the audacity to listen in! That was a private conversation that you had no part in!”

“Considering how I was brought up twice, I think I can say I was part of it!”

Hinata looked horrified, jaw-dropping. His hands moved to cover his face. Kageyama realized he had once again said too much, wondering why it was hard to keep certain things in around Hinata. He watched as the other male’s hands fell from his face. “I am going to get air,” he whispered as Kageyama grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving.

“I am sorry.”

Hinata blinked. He looked at Kageyama over his shoulder and leaned forward. “Pardon?”

The raven-haired male had his head down, eyes on the floor. His grip tightened as he looked at Hinata through his bangs. “I said. I. am. Sorry.” he repeated, bringing Hinata a bit closer with each word.

“Say it without looking so scary!”

Kageyama relaxed at the statement. Hinata’s eyes were on him as if trying to find an answer to why he did it.

“I just...you aren’t the type,” Hinata sighed, breaking the silence. “You don’t...you don’t barge into people’s business and relationships. So why did you do that? I don’t get it.”

“I don’t know myself,” Kageyama admitted. “Oikawa was rattling off some nonsense about some guy talking to you and it made me feel…weird.”

“Weird?”

“Weird!” Kageyama growled as Hinata bit back a laugh and shook his head.

“Makes sense considering you are weird,” Hinata said as he moved to sit on the bed, hands on his lap. “Were you upset that I was with him?”

Kageyama pondered it for a moment, crossing his arms. “I wasn’t thrilled.”

Hinata smiled and looked a bit smug, much to Kageyama’s annoyance. Hinata no longer looked angry, more so curious if anything. “How long had you been there?”

Kageyama swallowed hard, taking the seat beside the ginger. He raised his hand to Hinata’s hair. Running his hands through it slowly to admire the softness, he watched as Hinata turned pink.

“T-The whole time?”

Kageyama nodded as Hinata groaned.

“So you heard?”

“Every word.”

Hinata placed a hand on his chest while the other rested on the bed. The room was quiet again, the only noises coming from downstairs where the team was still hanging out and cleaning up. The wind hit the window, howling whenever it picked up on speed.

“I don’t hate it,” Kageyama said quietly. He wrung his hands as he spoke. “I mean, the chance that you might…you and I...you know.”

Hinata breathed in. “You don’t hate it?”

“Would I say it if I didn’t mean it, idiot?”

“How would I know, you lied once tonight...”

Kageyama glared at the snarky remark. He parted his lips to argue but instead ran a hand through his own hair. He laid back on the bed, eyes covered. With his lips in a thin line, he swallowed. “I like you,” he said quietly. “I might not have known it at the time, but I like you. I didn’t like it when he kept staring at you and flirting with you.”

He didn’t open his eyes to see Hinata’s reaction, but from the shifting on the bed, he wondered if Hinata had made a move to leave the room.

The weight returned, however, Hinata’s voice soft and flustered.“You...You said you didn’t a few days ago,” he reminded. “You looked angry when I teased you about it.”

Kageyama bit back a smile. He sat up so he could shift his position. “I never said I didn’t...if I remember correctly I just didn’t answer you at all.”

“That is practically the same thing!”

“Is not, you dumbass.”

Hinata huffed. “It is too because it means that the answer should be obvious!”

“Isn’t it obvious?!”

“No!” Hinata grumbled.

Kageyama eyed him in disbelief. Hinata was still an idiot, he noted. “Fine, let me make it clear,” he suggested as he pulled Hinata forward by his shirt, lips pressing against his spiker’s. Hinata let out a noise of surprise, but Kageyama didn’t break away. He did lessen the pressure, pulling away when his teammate had finally relaxed. His eyes were lidded, taking in Hinata’s expression. “Cute,” he said before he could stop himself.

Hinata swallowed hard, his breath coming out in soft pants. Kageyama felt the feeling bubble up again.

“Proof enough?”

The ginger nodded and raised a hand to his teammate’s lips, ghosting over them. Kageyama felt the deja-vu wash over him and sucked in a breath. “You smiled.”

The fact that Hinata sounded so shocked made Kageyama smile a bit wider. “And?”

Hinata blushed. “It was nice.”

“Look at you, so smitten over a smile,” Kageyama said with a smirk as Hinata let out a laugh, hugging Kageyama after moving closer.

“You said you didn’t hate that I liked you,” he reminded, Kageyama’s arms wrapping around him as he pressed his forehead to Hinata’s.

“I don’t. I actually like it very much.”

“Good, cause you can’t get rid of me now that you chased Alex away,” Hinata teased. Kageyama glared and leaned down to kiss him, a squeak leaving the middle blocker.

“Not like I would have let him have you anyway.”

His sincere tone made Hinata stick his tongue out at him. He moved closer to close the gap between him and the setter, the kiss soft and shy. When he pulled away, he hid his face in Kageyama’s neck.

“You know, for someone who had sex with me, you're still awfully shy.”

Hinata tensed.

“Shut up, Bakageyama.”

* * *

“Hey Hinata, what is up with your neck?”

Hinata’s hands went to his neck to cover it, his eyes shooting to Kageyama who was smirking from across the gym.

“Just some presents that I left,” Kageyama called. The ginger felt faint as he swore any more teasing and he would fall over.

“Oh...nice!” their teammate cheered, shooting a thumbs up to Kageyama. “Was waiting for you two to get together! Now, back to serves!”

Hinata worked to cool himself down, Kageyama’s eyes still on him with a chuckle.

“Too fucking cute,” he muttered to himself, a pink flush on his own cheeks.


End file.
